Power electronic devices have limitations due to the overheating of internal components. The electromechanical structure of the internal components of power electronic devices is also an important factor that may affect electrical and thermal performance. A desire exists to minimize the size and weight of power electronic devices, especially in mobile applications, such as electric and hybrid electric vehicles. With improved cooling of internal components, it is possible to design a power electronic device to produce higher power in a more compact and lower weight package as compared to traditional designs. The improved cooling may facilitate increasing the operating current of the internal components, which may translate directly into higher power, and consequently higher power density of the power electronic device. The improved cooling may also provide for greater thermal operating headroom for the internal components, which may translate into higher reliability of the internal components, and thus higher reliability of the power electronic device overall. Concurrently optimizing the electromechanical structure of the internal components of the power electronic device may also provide for improved electrical and thermal performance in a more compact and lower weight package, also contributing to higher power density.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods for power electronic devices, which may provide improved cooling for critical internal components of power electronic devices, and concurrently may provide an optimized or improved electromechanical structure for the internal components, enabling high reliability and high power density.